kingdoms_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Watchman
I'm Watching You The Watchman is a specialised member of the town guard, well versed in detective work and is the one who investigates a crime scene. A watchman's duty is to make sure there is incriminating evidence before the town guards decide to arrest a potential Innocent. Your Equipment Forensic Notebook - This is your trusty clue finder. With this you can use methods to identify fingerprints and scan blood to identify the DNA. Never lose it for it is your bread and butter. Anatomy Book - This book provides you with information about the human body when conducting autopsies. Use this on the body to find information on the corpse. Police Tape - Police tape restricts access from others to make sure there is minimal tampering with the crime scene after it's first discovered. Watchman Armor - Your trusty armor to protect you from those who wish to sabotage the investigation Evidence Bags - These are here to help you collect evidence. Bag whatever you find in the crime scene and bring it back to look at. Rope Restraints - Use these to restrain your suspects and your culprits. Black Gloves - The leather used in these gloves prevents you from smearing your fingerprints all over the evidence. How to Sherlock As a watchman, your primary duty is to go to crime scenes and find out who committed them. You do this with your Forensic Notebook and with the help of autopsies from the Town Doctor. Your Forensic Notebook is located in your backpack. Go to the crime scene, then scan all the surfaces - you should also scan (and collect using evidence bags) any evidence you see, as well as the bodies of any dead victims. Deliver the body to the town doctor for an autopsy and he should have the results for you later, or you could do it yourself. This should help identify the cause of death and the murder weapon. Remember to ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS wear your gloves, or you will record your own prints when you are processing the evidence. This will at best slow identification down, and at worst get you thrown into jail for the very crime you were investigating. Now, head back to your building. Put your Notebook onto your desk called the 'High-Res Forensic Scanning Computer' (Until appropriate changes) . This will consolidate any partial prints and match them in a single file. It will also show the identity of any fibers on the evidence you scanned. From this point you may have one of three things on the dossier. An incomplete print, a partial print or a full print. If you have a partial or full print, grab the largest string you can get and search the records for a match. If you have no prints, try to work on fibers. Different people wear different clothing, but often criminals may have a change of clothes to fool you. Fibers aren't full proof, but they can give you good leads. Remember that Latex Gloves still leave material and also have a chance of leaving fingerprints. If you have multiple hits, you're going to have to do some more investigating and possibly some interrogations. If you get a single hit, you've got your guy. Get the guards to arrest him and bring him in for judgement.